


Ready, Set, Don't Go.

by Major_Lady_Writer22



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, College, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lady_Writer22/pseuds/Major_Lady_Writer22
Summary: She's leaving for college and Steve isn't ready.





	Ready, Set, Don't Go.

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_  
_And I've gotta like it or not_

“I got in!” She shrieked bouncing up and down, smiling, just as happy as she can be. Steve watched as his first born get accepted into her dream college, that was way too far from him, from Hawaii and most importantly from him. She was leaving him.

 _She's got dreams too big for this town_  
_And she needs to give them a shot_  
_Whatever they are_

She wants to be the most brilliant brain surgeon and Steve can’t stand in her way; he wants her to be the best she can and what he has to do as a father is to encourage her. This was her dream ever since she was six and was introduced to all the medical shows Danny allowed her to watch, and all Steve could think about is when she came down them stairs screaming she’s going to be better than Derek Shepard.

 _Looks like she's all ready to leave_  
_Nothing left to pack_  
_There ain't no room for me in that car_

The months went by faster than Steve thought, One day she was opening the letter and now she’s packing excitedly with Grace chatting about how she’ll try to send back gifts from California and that’ll they Skype or Face Time any chance Faith could get.

Steve stood by the door watching his two girls pack for one to leave, at that moment he was glad Grace still had four years until she left him too, maybe Danny would be up to have another baby so they can have an extra eighteen years.

 _Even if she asked me to tag along_  
_God I gotta be strong_

“All set?” Danny asked, he could feel the tears coming on but he didn’t want to show his daughter that he wasn’t ready for her to leave.

“I think so” Faith nodded, tapping on the car, she didn’t know if she was ready she was leaving her family behind to go to California to go to medical school.

Steve had his arm folded across his chest trying to keep a brave face but Grace didn’t care, she was full on crying. Her sister was leaving, and she was stuck with her dads who she couldn’t talk to boys about. Her bestfriend was leaving.

“You sure you’re all right?” Steve asked, he felt and heard his voice crack.

Shaking her head Faith let the tears fall, “I’m leaving you all”

 _She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road_  
_Baby get ready_  
_Get set_  
_Don't go._

After the tears and the hugs they finally sent their daughter on her way, Steve couldn't help but hold Grace as close as he possibly could while watching his daughter drive away from them.

"We did good" Danny said patting his husband on the arm. "You did good"

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts: https://kajwritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
